Kiss Me Like You Want to Be Loved
by lovelyambroses
Summary: Eight kisses shared by eight different couples. Spin-off to "The Most Eloquent Silence".


**Author's note:** So...for those of you who have been following my writing for a while now know that I wrote something very similar to this a while back called _The Most Eloquent Silence_. It was a twenty-shot kiss-centric story that was inspired by a fellow writer  clarembees' story. This time I've conjured up something that's a little different. Rather than twenty small scenes, this has only eight. However, the concept is the same! Eight kisses enjoyed by different divas and superstars. Why I chose eight? I was going to do ten but as soon as I started writing, I lost inspiration for two others and gave up on them. So, instead, I'll give you eight decent shots for you to read. Hopefully that will suit you happy.

You don't have to read every single one! If you want to, you can skim through and find your favorites. Then you can leave me a review letting me know if/why you liked what you did and maybe (if you _really_ want me to) I'll write another story/one-shot with that couple as a main focus.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

 _Dean Ambrose/Nikki Bella_

She was captivating from the beginning.

She's still just as perfect, taking his breath away with every smirk and wink that she hands out. Even if they aren't always directed at him, he enjoys them just as much.

Because it doesn't matter how many people she winks at; how many people she wraps her arms around to hug or even how many people she says I love you to, it's always him that she runs back to when she needs someone to lean on.

That has to mean something...right?

He can't help but stare at the sleeping beauty as she lies next to him. They aren't _together_ per se, but they are together most of the time; awake or asleep. It's the closest thing he's ever had to a real girlfriend, despite the fact that she refuses for him to refer to her as his. She prefers lovers, whatever that's supposed to mean.

He leans over and presses his waking lips to her sleeping forehead and cracks a smile. She slightly stirs in her sleep but doesn't wake.

So freaking captivating.

* * *

 _Seth Rollins/Paige_

She misses him more than she thought she could ever miss someone. How could someone so frustrating be so enticing?

Paige turns her head around and sees him from across the empty arena, just standing there and she doesn't quite know what to make of the scene. She wants to run to him and throw her arms around his body. But she also wants to run to him and punch him so hard that his nose breaks into a million little pieces.

Each piece representing the pieces that her heart lost when he ruined her life.

He smiles nervously at her but doesn't move. He still loves her, madly. But being so in love with a person doesn't exactly make up for all the mistreatment that he put her through.

She makes the first move, stepping out of the ring. She doesn't go much further past the metal steps that she rarely uses to enter the ring because somewhere deep in her heart she can't stand the look on his face when he sees her. It's so condescending and belittling. As if she's just his toy that he throws away as soon as he's tired of playing.

It's his turn now, lunging forward carefully. He still knows that he was an asshole who took advantage of the one good thing that had ever happened to him and that fact never fails to present itself. But he still loves her.

She isn't sure about her feelings for him. She wants him, that's clear, but she doesn't want him to be the same him who hurt her. From where she's standing she can't tell if he's considering approaching her or not so she caves. She starts walking.

Seth stares in bewilderment. He isn't sure what to do so he just stands there with his hands down by his side, unaware of what the right thing for him to do it.

Paige continues walking, determined to end whatever game he is playing. How could he simply walk over to her while she's training, stand there and smirk at her as if nothing has happened at all?

She's almost there when anger begins to rush through her veins at unheard of speeds. She can't control her facial expression which now makes her eyes heavy with grief. The woman is tired of running away. It's time she faces the man behind the belt.

"Who do you think you are-?"

Seth has already heard enough and reaches out, cupping the back of her neck and pulling her into his strong embrace. She struggles at first until she can't fight against his hold any longer.

* * *

 _Roman Reigns/Brie Bella_

"Brie," he begins with a slight moan behind his teeth. "You're going to have to stay away from me before something bad happens to you."

The woman smirks and bats her eyelashes. "I'm sorry...was that a threat?"

He stops her before she can continue prancing around him by grabbing her around her waist and pulling her toward him. Their faces were mere inches from one another and his breath was blowing in her face. "It's a fucking promise."

Her eyelashes stop batting and her smirk diminishes slightly. It's then that she wraps her cherry red lips around his and feels the tip of his beard rubbing against her much smoother skin. He's better than the best when it comes to loving.

He's the greatest. And she's simply honored to be in his presence.

* * *

 _Randy Orton/Eva Marie_

Eva has been here many times before. Kissing the man she knew was off limits.

Their lips are locked together tighter than a rusty chain that can't be loosened. Randy is a machine. Working off of a battery that some thought died years ago and are constantly surprised by the bolt of electricity that runs through his body like a lightning strike.

Her red hair is draped across her back and her legs are crossed behind his. She's too engulfed in his romance to recognize the rough hands gliding down her spine, taking in every inch of soft, tan skin that she hides under.

He is dramatically lost in her beauty.

She's stuck in between the light from the sun behind the window and the darkness that fills the room around them, making her silhouette etched permanently in his brain. He can't focus on the round of training he'd supposed to head to later. She's all he can think about.

And her kiss is all that's worth training with.

* * *

 _Nikki Bella/Seth Rollins_

A match made in heaven.

The Authority's prince and princess kissing in the safety of an abandoned locker room is a joke.

Nobody in their right mind can conjure up a situation more bound for disaster than this. If anyone finds out about their frequent encounters, it's a death sentence. Nobody makes it out of The Authority's grasp without a scratch, and if they find out about their prodigies' forbidden relationship, things would become ugly. Fast.

But in this moment, neither champion cares. Perhaps it's the fun of it all, or it's just the spark between their lips that force them to continue, but they aren't planning on stopping.

Not for a very long time.

* * *

 _Paige/Punk_

"I'm sorry," Paige apologizes to the man who can't even look up from the coffee table. "It's all we can do."

"All we can do? Like hell, it is." Phil stands from the couch and begins to pace. "I've risked everything just to be with you. You think that this is any more dangerous for you than it is for me? If AJ finds out..."

"That's why we have to stop!"

Paige stands up this time and walks to him, resting her hand on his shoulder. He leans in and presses his forehead to hers. All he can see is the aerial view of what he used to see whenever he please. Now he was seeing it for the last time.

"I don't think I'll be able to survive without you," he complains.

She shakes her head. "Of course you will. AJ's my best friend and she loves you so much."

"But she isn't you."

The raven-haired woman looks up at his eyes and leans in. Their lips meet for the thousandth - and last - time although it doesn't feel old. It feels just as fresh as the first time their lips touched. The only difference is that the bittersweet caress of soft skin was just that; bittersweet. Fresh and final.

* * *

 _Renee Young/Dean Ambrose_

Another day, another round of hate.

Renee chucks her phone across the room, allowing it to hit the wall and slide down to the floor. She's unbearably sick and tired of people seeing a picture of her and her boyfriend and assuming that she's only in it for the fame or the money.

Why can't people just accept her happiness?

They've been together for too long without getting married for her to be _just in it for the money_. Besides, Dean is one of the very few wrestlers who wisely conserves the cash they get for a rainy day so even if she was scanning potential husbands for the richest one, she wouldn't have just chosen Dean. And yet they are happier than ever.

Knowing that Dean is just down the hall in the kitchen, Renee rolls out of her bed and heads that way. People can say what they want.

They're all wrong.

Dean doesn't see it coming. The blonde walks right up to him, plants herself in his lap and lays a heavy smooch right on his lips. He isn't sure how to react beyond returning the favor, so he sits in blissful shock. As soon as the Canadian comes up for air, Dean gives her a perplexed glance.

"What the hell was that for?"

She smiles at him and allows herself to relieve some tension with a giggle. "Twitter."

* * *

 _Brie Bella/Randy Orton_

She's tired of being so serious. She needs a little fun.

Perhaps that's how she found herself to be sitting on a certain Viper's lap, enjoying the prestige of his luscious lips. His muscular legs are holding her, capturing the slight curve of her hips that is keeping her upright and not falling to the floor. She runs her hands over the stretch of his tanned skin and enjoys every lasting second.

People would judge her and it isn't like she's unaware of that. But she's happy. She's happy making a fool of herself. Her sister is always telling her how to live her life, and when and how she is going to have a good time.

It's her time to make her own choice.

Randy, on the other hand, has no inhibitions. He makes his own decisions and he's proud of the ones he does. Brie, although they barely knew each other, was shaping up to be one of the best choices he's made so far in his life.

He pulls away to give another glance at the woman's sweet face. "Who even are you?"

She isn't used to living in the moment so she does what she's always seen in those dark movies and smirks. Leaning in to place her mouth next to his ear, Brie whispers a little something he won't soon forget.

"Your greatest nightmare."

* * *

 _Let's see which couple wins the most favorites... :)_


End file.
